Diobolic Demons
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Yukie thought that demons are a simple but lame Irish fairy tale, just like her alter ego in the ring. But one day, she started acting strange recently when two demons named Balor and Ludovica turned her into a half demon and enslaved her. How will Yukie survived this different side of her? Will she be able to hide it away from the human world and her friends?


**_Hello, GirlGoneGamer here! Somehow, I ended up in a huge writer's block on my stories because my friend, xXBalorBabeXx has created more stories ideas involving Yukie and others, which made me pay attention more to hers than mine. But somehow, I've created a new one where its a supernatural story which Demons in this story is true! Plus I've been obsessed by Finn's alter ego, the Demon King, Balor for the longest. So, I've decided to give this a shot. _**

**_I only own my characters and this story, but xXBalorBabeXx only owns Amanda Cena and her Demonic side, Ludovica!_**

* * *

_Years ago, there was legends…_

_Legends that became stories to share._

_Legends that sometimes became jokes._

_And legends… turned out to be true to the end._

_But people from around the world believe that vampires, werewolves, and even strange beings can be just as a simple Halloween tale to share with others._

_But now… this is not a some fairy tale. _

_Monsters happen to be real._

_There was once a tale where there was Demons who ruled over the land. These creatures can be deadly and when their evil eyes open, the world ends. _

_And those two are known as King and Queen of The Demons, Balor and Ludovica._

_Some say that these two are lurking around the city at night, looking for their next prey. Or maybe tuck away in a secret location outside where they will have freedom away from the human world._

_There's one thing missing from this… even though they could be legends. They are looking for their next victim. A human who can be perfect for them. A human who is different above the rest. A human who can be a loner._

_One who will obey. One who will be loyal to them. Just like a pet. And when that day comes for the fateful human, they will be enslaved forever…_

Yukie had her grey eyes glued to the digital pages of her Chromebook as she was the only one who was still up late at night in the shared apartment that she, Amanda and Finn lived in together.

"Hmp, these stories never seemed to scare me. But leave me in chills sometimes…" Yukie responded, after closing out of her digital library.

Looking up at the top right hand corner of her tablet, Yukie can see that it is now 3:28 am in the morning on a Wednesday night, before giving out a slight yawn.

"It's really late…" Yukie responded, before she turned off her tablet and place it down on the left side of the bed. "Some sleep will do me some good." She stated, before turning off the lamp that was on the nightstand, and got underneath her _My Hero Academia_ bed sheets as she closed her eyes.

In the next room, Finn and Amanda were deeply into their sleep as the small brunette was cuddle up against the Irishman's chest. Slowly shifting away from him, Amanda was now facing the ceiling until a light breeze was felt as she covered herself with the blankets.

Feeling the bed shifting, Amanda thought Finn was getting up for a second but then she felt a hand lightly touching her skin as the fingers were danced on her cheek, making Amanda laugh slightly.

The fingers ran through some loose chestnut hair, before putting it back behind Amanda's hair and then she slowly opened her eyes to see that Finn wasn't on top of her.

Looking to her right, Finn was still snoring lighty as he had his arm around Amanda's waist until she managed to move herself towards him once again, kissing his chest.

As she was about to close her eyes, Amanda saw an illusion of a man who looks exactly like Finn, but more Demon like staring down at her with his darken eyes.

"Shhh…"

Amanda snapped her eyes open to see that he was gone, which causes Finn to open his eyes slightly to see his lover who had shock in her eyes.

"Something wrong, Darlin'? Nightmare?" Finn asked quietly before Amanda's brown eyes were staring back at his blue one which softens her.

"No. I'm not having one when you're with me, babe." Amanda responded, which left a smile on Finn's face before they kissed.

Back in Yukie's room, she was facing the ceiling as she was still asleep, but was unaware that two strange beings were in her room, looking down on her.

"She's perfect for us, Love." A man's voice was heard quietly as Yukie shifted towards her left side.

"She is. Our own little half demon." A woman's voice was heard as Yukie moanes slightly at the end, while fingers were lightly touched her closed right eye… and Yukie swatted the fingers away when she felt that. "Such a feisty one." She responded.

Then Yukie felt someone lightly touching her teal blue long hair as fingers were running through them until she heard 19th century Irish being whisper into her ear which made Yukie's left hand gripping onto her pillows like she was listening and being in control.

Yukie opened her eyes slightly, thinking that Amanda was trying to wake her up, but there was no sign of the young brunette in her room.

She decided to head back to sleep as she was still hearing these last words in English quietly.

"_Don't worry, we'll come to get you soon… Ryoko."_

Those were the last words Yukie heard before it finally stopped.


End file.
